


斯德哥尔摩情人（13）

by banana0728



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728
Summary: 下章前男友就出场，我保证





	斯德哥尔摩情人（13）

肖凯中牢牢抓住赵磊的手腕把他拖上了楼又拖进了调教室。赵磊挣扎着，但架不住肖凯中手劲大，抢在赵磊挣脱之前就从墙上拽下手铐把他铐住，然后又反绑在调教室的立柱上，塞上了口球。  
制服了赵磊，肖凯中站起身来，离开了调教室。  
被锁在原地的赵磊心乱如麻，仿佛能听见自己胸腔里如擂鼓般的心跳声。  
大概十分钟后，肖凯中回来了，手里还拿着赵磊的手机。他走到赵磊面前，弯下腰来，让他看手机上的内容——那是一条短信，上面写着“我在城南别墅区34号，快来。”  
肖凯中冷笑着说：“你猜他会不会来？”  
赵磊绝望地闭上了眼睛。他知道赵泽帆一定会来。

收到短信的时候，赵泽帆正在酒吧里一个人喝闷酒。大概因为是眼前这杯特色鸡尾酒度数太高了，赵泽帆竟然觉得舞台上那个穿着蓝衣服跳舞的男孩扬起的侧脸有点像赵磊。  
不过，那怎么可能是赵磊呢？  
赵泽帆哪怕是喝得有点迷糊也知道这一点。  
赵磊比那个男孩更高，更瘦，气质更清冷些。  
而且最重要的一点，赵磊现在正在不知哪个豪宅里陪着那个该死的猥琐老男人。  
其他的情侣都约好了周末去看电影吃饭酒店开房，自己却只能眼睁睁地看着男朋友去别人的床上，然后一个人孤零零地在这喝闷酒。  
赵泽帆愤愤地又灌了一口酒。  
放在桌上的手机响了一声，赵泽帆以为是垃圾短信，就随便瞟了一眼，却在看到发件人的一瞬怔住了。  
“我在城南别墅区34号，快来。” 发件人：赵磊。

城南别墅区在郊区，开车也要半个多小时，赵泽帆打了个车过去，司机还老大不乐意的。  
因为那地方是别墅区，进出的有钱人都有私家车，回来的时候铁定要空驶了。

赵泽帆此时却没心思照顾司机的心情，他满脑子都在想：赵磊怎么了？赵磊是不是出了什么事？不然怎么会在这个时候发短信给自己求救？自己要不要报警？

别墅的二楼，调教室里，肖凯中把赵磊拽到了一面盖着帘子的墙前面，然后一把掀开帘子，这面墙后面居然是一面单向镜，可以直接俯视到一楼的玄关和大厅，甚至还有玄关门口的小屏幕。小屏幕里甚至还能看到刚下车的赵泽帆——他在大门口踌躇了片刻，抬起手来轻轻敲了敲门。

肖凯中从背后把他按在单面镜上，从后面粗暴地进入他的身体。赵磊下身的小口和他的主人一样不住地颤抖，屈辱地不停翕张着，迎接肖凯中的进入。

“怎么样？在你男朋友面前被我干，是不是很爽？”  
赵磊绝望地闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，两行清澈的眼泪从他眼眶里流下来，像是铁烙一样烫在了肖凯中的心上，烫得生疼。  
“求求你，肖叔叔，求求你……”赵磊用带着哭腔的声音微弱地哀求着。  
肖凯中放慢了动作，却没有停止抽插，一次比一次更深：“这个时候你应该说什么，你还记得吗？”  
赵磊抿着嘴唇，不说话。他的表情告诉肖凯中——他还记得，他只是不愿意说。  
“好，很好。不愧是你。”肖凯中掐住他的下巴，冷笑着说。

赵泽帆又敲了几次门，见还是没人应，就试探着握住门把手。没想到门只是虚掩着，轻轻一推就开了。  
赵泽帆也微微吃了一惊，一边小心翼翼地推开门，一边谨慎地探头朝里面喊：“有人吗？磊磊？磊磊你在吗？”  
没人回应他，屋里看起来空荡荡的，一个人都没有。  
就在赵泽帆怀疑是不是自己搞错了地址，想退出去查看一下门牌号的时候，他的手机忽然又震动了起来。  
一条短信，只有两个字。  
“上楼”

赵泽帆满腹狐疑地上了楼，就在他踏上最后一级台阶的时候，走廊尽头的一扇门开了，一个身高和赵泽帆旗鼓相当的男人从屋里出来后顺手关上了门，手里拿着一个黑色的手机，看着赵泽帆，没说话。

赵磊大概是出于照顾他心情的考虑，从来没在赵泽帆面前提过那个人的名字和具体情况，以至于赵泽帆对他的了解仅限于“很有钱”和“很变态”。  
但是出于某种对情敌的天生第六感，赵泽帆一眼就认出来了——这就是赵磊的那个“他”。

狭窄黑暗的斗兽场里，两头即将开始厮杀的狮子正转着圈互相打量着对方，观察着对方的每一个动作，在心里暗暗地评价着对方的实力，同时冷静地思考着对策——该从哪里扑上去，该从哪里撕咬，该怎么咬断对方的喉咙。

“你和我想象得不太一样。”赵泽帆慢吞吞地开口。出于嫉妒和怨恨，他一直在心里把包养赵磊的那个人叫做“猥琐老男人”，毕竟他觉得只有那种秃顶猥琐油腻的老男人，才会有这种折磨人的癖好。  
但肖凯中显然并不猥琐，也并不老。他刀削般的立体五官冷峻且迷人，眼睛像是一片深海，而且身上有一种天生上位者的不怒自威的气势。虽然赵泽帆身高上没输太多，却也能明显感觉到对方和自己在气场上的那种差距。  
肖凯中冷冷地勾起一边嘴角，几分皮笑肉不笑：“你倒是和我想象的差不多。”  
虽然个子高，但生了一张白净的娃娃脸。不过是一个大学没毕业，一直生活在象牙塔里的毛头小子，长相也并不十分出众，也不知道赵磊究竟看上他什么了。  
赵泽帆目光落到了肖凯中手上赵磊的手机上：“赵磊呢？”  
“进去吧。他在里面等你呢。”说着，肖凯中按下了把手，顺便推开了门。

门打开的一瞬间，尽管赵泽帆已经有了心理准备，但是有冲击性的画面还是让他瞳孔紧缩。  
他看见裸着身子的赵磊蜷缩在地上，双手被绳子牢牢缚在背后，脊背上大腿上和手臂上满是艳红的掐痕和鞭痕，雪白的脸颊上还残留着清澈的泪水，样子可怜极了。  
赵泽帆三步并作两步冲到赵磊面前，捧着他的脸，伸手擦掉他的眼泪，轻声说：“没事的，我来了。”  
最初知道这件事时，他害怕过，嫉妒过，愤怒过，也失望过；但是当真正目睹这一切的时候，他发现自己的心里只有心疼。  
“别说得好像我是加害者一样，”肖凯中不知何时来到了赵磊身后，从后面用食指指节抵着他的喉结，强迫他抬起头来，“来，告诉他你是我的什么。”  
赵磊闭上眼，不敢去看赵泽帆干净的眼神：“我是主人的宠物。”  
“这就对了。”肖凯中轻笑着，伸手搓揉着他胸口已经红肿的乳头，然后伸手分开他已经沾满了湿漉漉的爱液的股间，再一次挺身进入他。

肖凯中意识到，之前在赵磊面前，自己总是在退让。而且还是一再地、无底线地退让着。  
无论他把赵磊逼到怎样的境地，赵磊从来都紧咬牙关，绝不肯开口对他说一句“我爱你”换他停手。  
那个先心疼，先服软的人永远是他。

肖凯中觉得事情不该是这样的，自己应该拿到主动权。自己才是那个支配者，统治者，为什么反而感觉是自己的一举一动喜怒哀乐都被赵磊牵动着操控着？  
他告诉自己，这一次一定要狠下心来，彻底摧毁赵磊的意志和尊严。他要让赵磊知道，他除了自己他别无选择，他要让赵磊的眼里只看着自己，只爱自己。哪怕他现在不愿意，自己也总有一天会让他心甘情愿地说出那三个字的。  
——我爱你。

赵磊雪白的身体被揉搓出暧昧的红痕，细软的黑发汗湿后覆在额前，白浊沾满了下身交合处。肖凯中太清楚玩哪儿能让他高潮了，三两下就让他浑身颤抖，快感爬满全身。  
赵泽帆跪坐在他面前，静静地凝视着赵磊。  
他一直知道，赵磊有一双很清灵的眼睛，但是那双眼睛现在不再像平时那样机敏，而是被即将崩溃的脆弱悲伤填满，只不断涌出涟涟的泪水。  
“别，别看我……求求你别看我。”赵磊口中不断溢出破碎的呻吟，却还用带着哭腔可怜得让人心碎的沙哑声音说。  
别看我这副没有尊严，淫荡下贱的样子

赵泽帆沉默着捧起了赵磊满是泪水的脸，满目柔情，然后轻轻吻上了他的嘴唇。那种姿态虔诚得简直像是在亲吻神像。  
“不会的，你永远是美的。”  
哪怕你沉溺在情欲里，哪怕你被男人压在身下，哪怕你被鞭打羞辱，你也依然是月光一样皎白美好的存在。


End file.
